disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Katarzyna Łaska
|zawód = Piosenkarka, aktorka dubbingowa|lata_aktywności = 1995-obecnie}}Katarzyna Łaska (ur. 26 maja 1979) – wokalistka, aktorka scen muzycznych i aktorka dubbingowa. Współpracowała z Teatrem Muzycznym Roma, z Teatrem Komedia w Warszawie oraz z wrocławskim Teatrem Muzycznym Capitol. Finalistka 23 PPA we Wrocławiu. Śpiewała w wielu programach telewizyjnych. Od 2008 do 2012 roku współpracowała z Jonem Lordem, byłym członkiem grupy Deep Purple śpiewając jako główna wokalistka w "Concerto for Group and Orchestra" m.in. w Polsce, Luksemburgu, Szwajcarii, Niemczech, Węgrzech, Słowacji, Korei, Brazylii, Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji. Dubbingowała także rolę Misty Paul w serialu Z kopyta; obecnie podkłada głosu Dzielnej Do, księżniczce Cadance i Cheerilee w kreskówce My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Disneyowskie role (polski dubbing) Filmy * 2001: Irlandzkie szczęście - Alexis Lopez (dubbing z 2010 roku) * 2002: ** Możemy wygrać - Daisy Salinas (dubbing z 2011 roku) ** Zostać koszykarką (dubbing z 2011 roku) * 2003: Konkurs kulinarny - Bridget Simons (dubbing z 2010 roku) * 2004: ** Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny ** Wirtualny ideał – Loretta Modern (dubbing z 2009 roku) * 2005: Chłopięca przyjaźń - prezenterka radiowa (dubbing z 2010 roku) * 2006: ** High School Musical - Martha Cox ** Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 * 2007: ** High School Musical 2 – Martha Cox ** Wskakuj! – Keisha Ray * 2008: ** High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa − Martha Cox ** Mała syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel – Aquata ** Opowieści na dobranoc ** Piorun ** Viva High School Musical Argentyna – Valeria * 2009: ** Odlotowe agentki – Mandy ** O, kurczę! – Angela Morrissey ** Podniebny pościg – Dziennikarka śledcza ** Program ochrony Księżniczek – Chelsea * 2010: Harriet szpieguje: Wojna blogów – Marion Hawthorne * 2011: Boska przygoda Sharpay * 2014: Dzwoneczek i bestia z Nibylandii * 2015: ''Obrót życia'' – prawdziwa Ariana Berlin * 2016: Matka i córka: Droga do marzeń – ** stewardessa, ** kelnerka Seriale * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści – ** Śpiewająca harfa (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 44), ** Harpia Anastazja (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 46) * 1992-1994: Mała syrenka – Ariel (druga wersja dubbingu) * 2000-2002: Pupilek * 2001-2013: Odlotowe agentki – Mandy (seria VI) * 2002-2004: Fillmore na tropie – Tina (odc. 14) * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek * 2003-2007: JoJo z cyrku – Trina Nalini * 2004-2006: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! – Nova * 2005-2007: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – ** Michelle Moreno (odc. 24, 46, 49), ** Liza (odc. 25, 40), ** Magnes (odc. 26, 37, 47), ** Rachel Logan (odc. 30, 39), ** brat Carlosa (odc. 31), ** dziewczyna sprzedająca losy na loterię (odc. 37), ** Madison (odc. 38), ** Firekat (odc. 39), ** Nicole (odc. 46), ** pani Ross (odc. 52) * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – ** Mary (odc. 23), ** Daina (odc. 81) * 2006-2011: Hannah Montana – ** Sarah (odc. 15, 17, 21, 24, 27-28, 40, 42, 64, 92), ** Carmen (odc. 22), ** Henrietta Laverne (odc. 25), ** Natasha (odc. 37), ** Stephanie (odc. 41) * 2006: Szczypta magii – Jojo * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy * 2007: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place – ** Gigi (odc. 2, 9, 24), ** Nelie (odc. 17), ** Dziewczyna Kena (odc. 19), ** Kobieta Kot (odc. 19), ** Eve (odc. 21), ** Stevie (odc. 60-63) * 2008: ** Agent specjalny Oso – Centrala ** Stich! ** Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek − *** Padma (odc. 1), *** Piper (odc. 3), *** Addison (odc. 6) * 2009: Ja w kapeli * 2009-2011: Jake i Blake – Annie * 2009-2010: Jonas * 2009: Przystanek dżungla – ** Katie, ** Lindsay (odc. 11-17) * 2010: ** Kick Strach się bać ** Leci królik ** Mr Young – *** Brap (odc. 37), *** panna Słomkinson (odc. 54), *** Patsy Pickles (odc. 56), *** Lucy (odc. 61), *** reporterka (odc. 63) ** Oktonauci – *** niesporczak Leoś (odc. 74), *** ryba (odc. 76), *** mała rybka (odc. 86), *** rekin młot #2 (odc. 91) ** Para królów ** Powodzenia, Charlie! – *** Nina/Tina (odc. 24), *** Dolly (odc. 26), *** Kelsey (odc. 83, 94) * 2011-2016: Austin i Ally – ** Country Kociak (odc. 33), ** europejska modelka (odc. 39) * 2011-2017: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – królowa Koralia (odc. 53, 78a, 80b, 84b, 99-100) * 2011: Z kopyta – Misty Paul (odc. 16) * 2012-2015: Henio Tulistworek – Lilka * 2012: ** Miś Muki – *** papuzice duże (odc. 29), *** Lin-hu (odc. 41, 45) ** Klinika dla pluszaków – Cymbasia (odc. 4b) ** Lato w mieście – *** Anna (odc. 25, 30), *** Shira Kahana (odc. 32, 34-35, 37-45, 47-48, 50) ** Ranczo Leny – Lena (odc. 1-26) ** Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja – Heidi Weinerman * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – ** Elektra, ** Księżniczka Ewa (odc. 42-43), ** Grażynka, ** tłum * 2014: ** Dziewczyna poznaje świat – *** Harper Burgess (odc. 33), *** Yindra (odc. 35), *** pani Oben (odc. 38), *** Sarah (odc. 40) ** Lolirock * 2015: ** Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot – mama Marinette (odc. 2, 11, 16, 19, 20, 23, 25-26) ** Złotowłosa i Miś – *** Miś, *** Mama Miś * 2016: Elena z Avaloru – Orizaba (odc. 10) Programy * 2012: Księżniczki Disneya: Królewska ceremonia Koncerty * 2009: Miley Cyrus: Na żywo w Berlinie Wykonanie piosenek Filmy * 1981: Lis i pies * 2002: ** Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia („Bibbidi Bobbidi Bu II”) ** Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót („Jedna z dwóch jasnych gwiazd”, Dziś wiem”) * 2003: ** Księga dżungli 2 („Dzicy… jak my”) ** Mój brat niedźwiedź * 2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny * 2007: ** Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby... („Doskonałość”, Motyw Anastazji”) ** Zaczarowana * 2008: Dzwoneczek * 2013: Kraina lodu („Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć”, Mam tę moc”, Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (Repryza)”) * 2015: Gorączka lodu („Dzień jak ze snu”) * 2017: Piękna i Bestia („''Bella”, „Gaston”, „Gościem bądź”, ''„Piękna i Bestia (repryza)”) Seriale * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 68) * 1992-1994: Mała syrenka (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 3, 6, 9, 15, 20) * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek * 2004-2006: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long (odc. 17) * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy * 2007: Fineasz i Ferb * 2007-2008: Happy Monster Band * 2007-2010: Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś * 2008: Agent specjalny Oso Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy